


A Chance at Redemption

by klonoafan5



Category: Megaman | Megaman Zero
Genre: Gen, Heart-to-Heart, This one-shot is old as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	A Chance at Redemption

Alouette tightly held her stuffed kitten close to her while the crismon lookalike stood up.

"Hey! Quit staring at me, you little brat!" She snapped out of it to see the demon pick up his pink saber. Out of all things, she's never expected to be stuck here with the God of Destruction. And yet, here she was.

She deeply hoped that Zero and the others could find her and get her out of this situation.

"Hey." Alouette once again came back to reality to see Omega looking at her. "What's wrong with you, cat got your tongue?" She didn't respond. "...Fine. While you're being silent, I'll have to make a exit.."

The reploid walked towards the wall next to him, but before he started to use his saber....

"Why are you helping me?"

Omega stopped. "I didn't say I was helping you. I'm only doing this so I can get the hell out of here and beat that wimpy coward..." That reaction made her pause. "Why are you so interested into fighting Zero all the time?"

He stopped once again. "Why should I tell you? Aren't you scared of me?" The young blonde shook her head with a smile. "No, because you're just like him. You two don't call yourselves heroes, yet you do heroic things. Whenever I see you...I see Zero too. You're two halves of a whole."

Alouette paused. "Sorry if I was talking too much..."

Omega stood there, his eyes lit up before he looked away. "No...That's okay. Just stay back..." He charged his saber, causing the blade to glow in response.

"Triple Slash!"

That technique created a hole for the two of them to get out. Alouette sat there in awe.

"Hey."

She stopped to see the reploid looking at her again. "Come on. We haven't got all day."

A smile grew on her face as the two head out.

Who would've thought that underneath that cold, ruthless demeanor was a hero, just waiting to come out?

All he needed a little push to the right direction, that's all.


End file.
